


A tale as old as time.

by Manae133033



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, soulmate, timer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manae133033/pseuds/Manae133033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is a timer Au. I have seen a lot of these on here and it is not an original idea. I read some of these and decided to write my own. I hope you read my other stories.

It was the worst week of her life. Mochida was supose to be her soulmate. Not Naomi's. Ayumi glanced at her ex boyfriend. Their timers aligned perfectly, up until today when his went off and her timer was pushed back to another week. Now Satoshi was with his soulmate and she was alone. She played with her twin tails in a desperate attempt to not think about the happy couple. She had no idea why her timer was pushed back, nor did she want to. It was a normal day at her highschool as she glanced around and spotted them laughing together. She felt tears run down her face. "Shinozaki?" A soft voice called. She looked up. Her best friend, Sonia Nevermind, held her shoulder. "I'm okay." She hiccuped. "Let's go." Sonia said and pulled her friend into the girls bathroom. Sonia wiped the tears off Ayumi's face. "Why? Why did my timer have to be pushed back? Why couldn't he be my soulmate? Why is my friend his soulmate? Why can't I be happy for them? I don't want to meet this person in a week. I don't want a soulmate!" Ayumi sobbed and instantly regretted her words. It was no secret that Sonia Nevermind was born with a blank watch. This meant she may never find her soulmate. "Sorry." Ayumi said gently. "It's okay, just be thankful. Who knows, this guy or girl may be hella cute or hella sweet." Sonia smiled. Ayumi sighed. "I just really loved Satoshi" She cried softly. "I know you did. Just survive this week and maybe you can meet someone who is better than him." Sonia smiled. "Yeah, your right." She sighed even though she knew Sonia was wrong. 

"Shit." Yoshiki KIshinuma cursed as he missed his train. His timer went from five hours to one week. He had heard of timers constantly changing but never imagined it would happen because of a train. He sighed. He was new in the town and was supose to start school today. However he missed the train. He walked back home seeing no point in starting late. He watched his timer, thinking of who he would meet. His week went by in the same pattern, Missing the train and thinking. Finnaly, when his timer reached the eight hour mark he tried his best to catch the train. Yoshiki succeeded. He signed all the necessary paperwork since he lived alone and was welcomed into the school. He didn't enjoy it in the slightest. He ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair. "Oi, your'e new right?" A voice asked. Out of an old habit Yoshiki checked his watch: 30 minutes. He sighed. He looked at towards voice. It belonged to a boy his age with shark-like teeth. "Yeah." Yoshiki sighed. "Call me Souda, just thought you should know I'm the class reppresenitive of your class,3-A." Souda smiled and walked off. Yoshiki rolled his eyes and just walked off. 

The day was finishing up, along with Ayumi's class work. Being in charge of the class 2-9 was exhausting. She nervously glanced at her watch. The first time it was a half hour, now it was ten minutes. She knew it was silly but some part of her was hoping that when her timer was up she would be next to Satoshi. She knew it wasn't true. Naomi and satoshi tried to act like friends around Ayumi, but she knew they were in love. She wiped her tears away softly. She just wanted to go home and cry in Hinoe's arms. Ayumi stopped by her locker to grab a book to read at home. She turned around and walked into a solid brick wall. No. That wasn't right. Brick walls weren't warm. She looked up at the same time her timer went off. A tall boy who looked alarmed stood over her. He looked at his watch to see it ring and fall off. Hers did the same thing. This boy with the pale hair and grey eyes was her soulmate.

"No." Was what his apparent soulmate said. He was momentarily shocked by how beautiful she was. She had big blue eyes and bluish black hair in two small pigtails."Here" he said and offered his hand. The girl looked at him with disgust. "Don't touch me." She scowled. "I'm sorry. Look, our timers went off at the same time and we are the only two here so we should at least try to be friends. " He sighed. "My names Yoshiki Kishinuma" Yoshiki said and held his hand out. He noticed that she regarded him carefully. "Ayumi Shinozaki." She mumbled but didn't touch him. She was short, like four feet and eleven inches short compared to his six feet and nine inches. "I hope we can be friends." He smiled and waved goodbye even though he felt his heart break. He walked off. Was he really that terrible? When he arrived home he found Miki sitting on his new used couch. "Onichan! Where is your timer?" She asked. "Let's talk about that later. What do you want to eat? I got paid so we can eat out." Yoshiki smiled and tried to ignore the new bruise on her arm. She smiled with delight and hugged him. One day soon he would give her the news about her living with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Togami hated the idea of having a "soulmate", despite the fact that he had one. He looked down at his watch and sighed. "One more day to go." He mumbled to himself. He would probably be disappointed with whoever he met in one day. He was sitting in his desk, reading a novel, trying to ignore everyone. "Hey Togami!" A voice called as the sound of a chair moving pained Togami's ears. He looked up. "Souda, can't you see I am reading?" Togami snarled. He looked up at his noisy class representative. "Don't be such a lonely loser. Tomorrow I'm taking that new guy out to party. Wanna join?" Souda asked and smiled his infamous shark tooth smile. "Unlike boys like you, I meet my "soulmate" tomorrow and do not have time for such foolish activitys." Togami breathed. Souda flinched. "Okay, maybe next time?" Souda smiled. Togami rolled his eyes.

"You call this a book? God, I wish you were more like your older sister. She has a talent at least. I can't belive you even have a watch. Stupid girl. I should have aborted you when I had the chance." Touko Fukawa's mother screamed. Passerbyers stopped to see what the commotion was about. Fukawa's mother slapped her hard in the face. She took a screw driver and tried to pry off the watch that said twenty-three hours. Blood trickled from Fukawa's wrist. "M-mother. I am sorry" She sobbed. "Sorry never gave me a daughter worth loving. Do not come out of your room until you have written a decent romance novel." Her mother screamed and locked Fukawa in. Fukawa didn't cry. This had happened far too many times. Her next door neighbor, Hagakure, would always free her. She knew he was her soulmate and when the timer rang she would be in the arms of that man. Who knew what kind of dirty deed's they would do? And like that inspiration hit. She began writing about her precious Hagakure.

Togami sat in his desk the next morning. The timer read eight hours now, he would meet his soulmate at the end of the day. Did he want to? He could care less. "Love" was a word created to manipulate people. Proof of that was his father and mother. They were soulmates and had no emotion for each other. He would treat this person as his father treated his mother, as property. Soon the school day played out and the hours went to minutes. He gazed at the thirty minute mark. He walked out into town to calm his nerves. He just wanted to forget about timers and everything. Byakuya Togami never got nervous, so why was he shaking? Minutes passed and he found himself in a book store. He was walking and all of a sudden he tripped on something large. His glasses fell off his face as he was filled with embarassment and pure rage. All of a sudden two loud beeps happened at the same time. He looked at his apperent "soulmate". She was a foot shorter then him, with long brown braids, eyes that were a light grey, and a pair of broken glasses. 

Hagakure snuck her out once again. "Just swing by my place to spend the night dude." He smiled. "I will. I will see you tomorrow." she snuck a double meaning in there. He scratched his head. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." She ran. She decided to spend the day in town, just looking at all the street lights. She played and she sang in the empty streets, she was in love. Soon her timer showed to thirty minutes. She would just check out the new book store and head to Hagakure's house. However she grew enticed by the romance novel's. She crouched down to look at the lower level when someone tripped over her. She fell on her face and felt her glasses crack. She heard the beeps. She smiled brightly expecting to see Hagakure, however all she saw was a blonde boy she had never met before. "Byakuya Togami." He introduced himself. "N-no. Y-y-you c-c-cant be my s-soulmate." She cried. The boy's eyes went wide. She had the feeling that he wasn't rejected verry often. "I am your soulmate. Now act properly." He went to grab her wrists lightly and she flinched. "I n-n-need to go." she cried. She ran off. She didn't realize she had dropped the first page of her next romance novel.

Togami picked up a loose sheet of crinkled paper. He read it and saw her name. "Touko Fukawa. Touko Togami." he tested the name. He was popular with the females. Why was she so upset? He would have to investigate this into further details. He wasn't dissapointed surprizingly. She was a challange and if there was one thing Byakuya Togami loved it was winning.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at her watched and smiled as another minute ticked by. She never really thought about meeting her soulmate. Okay, that was a lie. Between making costumes for her friends in drama club and playing tennis you would think she wouldn't have time to gush over love. She made time. When she would throw the ball to serve she would sneak glances at her wrist. When she would push the needle through the fabric she watched her wrist, resulting in several painful little pricks, just to gaze at it. Now Mayu Suzumoto's watch read twenty four hours. It was possible that she knew her soulmate. With timers it could be your bestfriend or a complete stranger. With all the passion in her heart she hoped for her bestfriend: Sakuroto Morishige. She could just picture his face as his timer went off. He refused to let anyone see his timer so she had no idea if his matched up to hers. It was no secret that Morishige wasn't a ladies man. He was awkward and cute. He would blush if a girl would even talk to him. She squeed in delight. This time tomorrow she would be face to face with her soulmate.

Twenty-four hours left. Twenty-four hours until he met the man or woman he was meant to be with. He was terrified. Morishige wasn't a popular student, unlike his best friend Mayu Suzumoto. He knew he loved her. He always had. Morishige couldn't stand the idea of someone other than him deflowering Mayu. After he thought that he would blush, terribly. As his clock ticked all he could think about was how she was awful at prank calling or how she made him a better person. He didn't want anyone else. This was the first time he looked at his watch in three months. He was going crazy.

Soon the hours were ticking down. Mayu smiled anxiously. "Hey, Suzumoto, do you have the costumes ready?" Her class president and long time friend Ayumi Shinozaki asked. "Yeah, you look pretty upset. Everything okay?" Mayu asked. "I met my soulmate a few days ago.." She said. "Want to talk?" Mayu asked sneaking a look at her timer. "Yes." Ayumi sobbed. After a long conversation in a cafe next to the school Ayumi finnaly left, promising to tell Mayu about Yoshiki at a later date. Mayu was meeting her soulmate in five minutes. This was a busy place. Shige bro would never be here. She realized her soulmate was someone else. She had no chance with Morishige. She sat down at a diffrent table and started sobbing, 

Morishige was meeting his soulmate in a few minutes. He decided to run home and be a coward. He hated being like this but he couldn't handle seeing the person he was meant to be with wasn't Mayu. Mayu. He looked around and saw her crying in a cafe. He walked in and slapped her head lightly right as two loud beeps interupted him. Mayu looked up and he realized: He was her soulmate. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed bright red. She was surprized when he placed his lips to her. Finaly. Finaly he got the girl of his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: There is a crack ship in here. I would have put Seiko with Naomi but Satoshi/Naomi will play a huge part in the Ayushiki chapters. Plus I didn't know anybody to ship her with so I thought of a random Corpse Party boy.

Yasuhiro Hagakure woke up late Saturday morning. He had no idea what his timer would say because he had simply painted over it. He wanted to meet his soulmate on his own terms and well, white paint worked great for concealing timers. The last time he saw it, the timer said it would be ten years. Well he was twelve at the time and any day now he would meet them. He just had to beat the timer to it. He felt ready. He had his own place and a job reading palms. He had finaly finished school at the age of twenty-two. Sure, he was held back a few years but hey, look at him now: living the life. He attempted to tame his brown hair but it failed. He headed out the door and glanced at Fukawa's house. He prayed she was alright. She was such a nice girl and didn't deserve her bitch of a mother. He sighed and stoped by a coffee shop. He ordered some black coffee and waited. Other than the man at the counter, there was nobody in the cafe. He checked the dude out and noticed a wedding ring. After being with your soulmate for a year you were gifted two rings. Hagakure sighed sadly. He was happy but he was lonely. 

Aoi Asahina was a year three student in her highschool. She was walking with her best friend Seiko Shinohara and Seiko's soulmate, Kai Shimada. Sure he was kind of a dick but he was good to her. "Aoi, Wanna hang with Naomi, Ayumi, Sonia, and me tonight? It's been such a long time since I have seen those beautiful legs." Seiko cooed. Aoi laughed. "I'm wearing a skirt right now Seiko and your boyfriend is right here." Aoi smiled. "Hey, as long as i'm watching then it's okay." Kai smirked. Aoi sighed with annoyence. "Will that be the best idea? Ayumi did date Satoshi for a few months. Won't she be crushed being near Nakashima?" Aoi asked. As if on cue Naomi and Satoshi walked by wrapped in an embrace. Oh how Asahina longed for a soulmate. Aoi heard that Ayumi had a soulmate but he was a new student here and she wasn't happy with him. "It will be fun." Seiko smiled. "Are you sure?" Aoi asked. "Duh!" Seiko smiled. Aoi finaly agreed. She walked off to find Ayumi and Sonia.

Hagakure stretched and opened up his shop. He made his secound pot of coffe within the hour. He looked at the time, kids were starting to get out of school. He smirked to himself. A few couples walked in, hoping they were each others soulmates. Hagakure couldn't tell them if they were soulmates or not. He was annoyed by stupid questions like that. All of a sudden his shop was full of girlish laughing. He stood up, put his turbon on, and went to greet them. "Which one of you lovely ladies would like to go first?" He asked. A girl with two brown buns raised her hand and started jumping up and down. He didn't get a chance to look at the other girls before he was dragged back. 

Aoi was in the back of the line to get her fortune read. Sonia was infront of her. Sonia sighed. "They haven't stopped glareing at each other." Sonia whispered but Aoi was too distracted. She looked at Aoi's wrist. "Ten minutes." Sonia smiled sadly. "I can't do this. What if I don't like them?" Aoi gasped. Sonia gritted her teeth. "He's your soulmate." She said bitterly. Aoi flinched. She knew Sonia had a blank watch. She tried to picture herself in Sonia's shoes. What if all of her friends had a soulmate except her? "I'm sorry Sonia" She said as Sonia went into the fortune teller's room. "Three minutes." Aoi sighed. Sonia came out. "Thirty secounds." She sighed and walked in. "Hello-" Two loud beeps occured at once. Silence followed. Aoi hadn't realized her eyes were closed until she opened them. Stareing at her was a man with wild brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a shocked expression on his face. He was pretty cute. "Wh-what?" He asked as the two watches fell onto the floor. "I-I never thought I had a soulmate. Especialy one as hott as you. Dude, I'm sorry. I mean pretty. Oh god. I'm making this worse. I'm Yasyuhiro Hagakure." He held his hand out. She smiled and took it. "Aoi Asahina." She blushed. He was pretty cute.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the day and Saionji was tired. She decided to lay her head on her desk. "Oi! What do ya' think your doin'?" her annoying class president asked bitterly and tapped her on the back of the head. "Ow, Souda! It's not right to pick on a young lady!" She cried and rubbed the back of her head. She swung her small legs underneath her desk. She "accidently" swung her leg into Souda's making the taller boy flinch. "Brat" he mumbled am walked off. She rolled her eyes. Instead of obsessing over boys with sharp teeth she looked at her timer. It rang three hours. She would meet her soulmate at the end of the day. She hoped it was either her bestfriend Kizami or that obnoxious class president who was actually pretty cute. She sighed and continued to sway her legs.

Souda Kazuichi prayed to god his soulmate was nothing like that short, rude, obnoxious blonde in his class. He would never understand how she made the secound best scores on tests, him being the first. Koizumi was a sweet girl but she wasn't that intelligent so if Saionji coppied her it made no sense. He shrugged her shoulders. "Kazuichi, we have a new student!" A teacher called. "If it is that Kishinuma boy I already took care of him" Souda said respectfully. "Nope, his name is Tanaka." The teacher said. Souda sighed and went twords him seeing a peculier boy. He screamed problems with a dark purple scarf an a tattoo on his face, or maybe it was a scar. Souda wouldn't ask. "Hello! Welcome to Kisaragi Academy! I will be your class rep! Souda Kazuichi!" He held his hand out. The boy didn't take it. "Foolish mortal, you dare speak to one such as I, Tanaka Gundam?" The boy shouted and walked off. He looked at his timer. "Three hours, thank god" Souda brethed, fearing that he may be his soulmate. 

Saionji glanced at her watch, ten minutes. She took a deep breathe and searched her area for any signs of Koizumi or Souda. None. What if her soulmate was someone like that weirdo Hanamuru? She shuddered. She placed her books in her locker and sighed sadly. She prayed that her soulmate wasn't like her dad. Her dad was her mom's soulmate. He left her with Saionji and seven other kids to take care of. Saionji felt herself tear up at the thought. She loved her brothers and sisters dearly but they were a burden on her mother and Saionji, herself being the eldest. She turned and started walking. She was terrified. Maybe that was why she was so cruel to people. Maybe she really was a scared little girl. She was walking down the hall and stopped to stare out a window. It was a beautiful day. She smiled sadly. Soon her timer reached thirty secounds. Saionji could hear footsteps. She turned around. 

Souda was having a mental break down. It was ten minutes before he would meet his soulmate. He was at his locker and taking deep breathes. He was about to meet the person he was destined to be with. He would meet the person he would marry. What if she or he was dissapointed? What if they were disgusted? He started walking off, forgetting to shut his locker. Soon it ticked to one minute. He closed his eyes and started walking aimlessly through out the school. He was testing the watch. He heard two loud beeps. He opened his eyes to see her, Saionji. He smirked. He thought he would be upset if she was his soulmate but that was just a lie he told himself. He realized now, as she stood there smiling at him, he was glad she was his soulmate. "So," He blushed. "So. Saionji Kazuichi sounds pretty good." She flirted and he pulled his beany over his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody on here wrote a timer fan fic where Gundam and Sonia had broken timers and it gave me the idea for this chapter. I really wish I could remember who it was but I know the fanfiction is on here. I forgot the title. :( I want to give you credit whoever you are!

Tanaka Gundam moved around a lot. He never had any friends and it was pretty obvious he would never have any. His timer was even broken. His mom tried to convince him that it was okay but it wasn't. He was an outcast, a freak. He didn't deserve love. He was preparing to go to his new school. "Have a good day sweety. We have a doctor's appoitment at six!" His mother called. He loved his mother dearly but hated her for the reason of her hoping that Gundam would have a soulmate. A broken timer was rare but not impossible. Everyone knew somebody who had a broken timer. They always died alone. He sighed heavily and went out the door to get on the train. He hated his life deeply. Little did he know his life was about to change completely.

Sonia Nevermind was sick of everything. She was comforting her friends one by one because they were scared to meet their soulmate. She would be blessed to have a timer. She didn't really care about love and romance as much as she wished the gossip and petty stares would stop. The attention from Souda was nice but well, he had stopped recently for a good reason. She sighed sadly. Her own mother was ashamed of her. She would make Sonia wear long sleeves, even in the summer season, and don't even get Sonia started on the doctors visits,she even had one today, needless to say her nerves were shot. She sighed as the day progressed, along with her annoyance.

School was the same. Everyone stared at Gundam. He didn't care. He focused on the blonde who wore the long sleeves. Was the foolish mortal not miserable? He was in the same class as her. Not once did she glance at him and for that he was thankful. As the day progressed he sighed warily, "I heard the new guy dosn't have a soulmate" A girl whispered. "Well with scars like that who could love him?" another girl laughed. He tried to hide his tears. All he ever wanted was to love and be loved. He didn't let his tears fall until he was on the train far from school. 

Sonia stepped into the waiting room with her mother. She sat down next to her sadly. "Sonia, pull your sleeves down" Her mother scolded. Sonia silently obeyed. She was surpressing a sob when the unimaginable happened: two loud beeps echoed in the deadly silent room. 

Gundam couldn't belive what had happened. The blonde girl was here: next to him!. He was taken aback when two loud beeps echoed. He looked down as the broken watch dimly lit up and fell off, along with the blonde girl. He couldn't describe the joy he felt in his heart at this. He looked at her. She was a foot shorter then him with long blonde eye lashes that touched her forehead, a pair of dazzleing blue eyes, and hair that was so blonde and long it made her look like a princess. He bowed down to this lovely creature. 

Sonia ignored everyones stares as she looked at the boy who was bowning to her. She had a soulmate and this was him. She smiled brightly. He had a funny hairstyle but it looked charming on him. His hair was a mixture of black and gray, he had a set of mismatched eyes: one being red and the other being a pale brown, and she finaly noticed how tall this boy was once he stood to meet her. "Gundam Tanaka" He introduced and held his hand out. She pushed it away and stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Sonia Nevermind" She smiled. She surpressed a chuckle as his face turned beat red. He burried his face into his muffler as deep as he could. Boy, she couldn't wait to tell all of her friends.


	7. Tough Love

A week had passed. Ayumi stared at her bare wrist, thinking of her soulmate. She knew she got lucky. The boy was attractive with his strong build, bleached hair, and gray eyes. However she could tell he was a deliquent. She smelled it on him. It was a perk of being the class represenitive. She rubbed the skin on her wrist when she smelled it: cigerate smoke. She followed it and low and behold who did she see? Her apperent soulmate. She watched as his eyes widened but made no move to rip the thing out of his mouth.

Yoshiki was stressed to the max. He kept seeing bruises form on Miki's arms. Everytime he seemed to have the money for her to move in something popped up. He was going to tell her tonight. However the fact that his soulmate wouldn't even give him the time of day didn't help. He pulled out a cigerate and lit it up. He inhaled. God this was great. He hadn't smoked in over a year since his old man gave him a hell of a beating. He heard footsteps. He should have known better then to smoke in the hall way. He turned his back and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight of her. His soulmate. "What do you think your doing?" She asked and ripped the cigerate out of his hand. He growled. "Relaxing." He sighed. "Why do you need to relax?" She asked. He couldn't help but smirk at the cute girl with blueish black twin tails. If she only know. "You don't care" he stated in a playful tone and tried not to laugh as she huffed out her cheeks. "I have to. For your sake." She spat bitterly. She pitied him. Nothing pissed Yoshiki off like pity. He felt his hands shake. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe it was because he was remembering all of the social workers with thier pity. But he had to blow up and he blew up on her. 

Ayumi didn't want to be so bitter towards him, but she couldn't help it. She knew that he was her soulmate but everytime she looked at Satoshi and Naomi holding each other her heart crumbled all over again. "I have to. For your sake." she spat towards the attractive blonde. She pitied him. She pitied herself. Why? Why couldn't everything have gone as planned. "You don't know me and with the way you treat me it's clear that you view me as a piece of trash. Heres some advice. Satoshi loves his new girlfriend. I don't know anything about you but Satoshi filled me in on your past relationship. So put your big girl panties on, do us all a favor, and grow up. God I hope my timer was fucked up." Yoshiki yelled. She flinched as he said that. He took his cigerate back from her and put it back in his mouth. He came closer to her. His face was next to hers. "No more Mr. Nice Guy" He whispered. She saw that he had a scar over his left eye. It was faint and obvious he had covered it with make up. She watched as he stormed off. She felt her heart race and she placed a hand on her heart. Was it really that obvious? 

Yoshiki opened the door with a slam. He didn't even notice his sister was missing. However he wasn't alone. "Yoshiki." the gravely voice was like scissors being jammed in his ear. "It's been a long time son." His father said. "What are you doing here?" Yoshiki growled. "I came to check up on my undeserving, coward, of a son" His father smirked. "Aw, your watch is gone." his father cooed. "If you think your getting Miki you are mistaking." His father walked twords him. Yoshiki spat in his face. His father hit him. "Boy, don't fight it or things will only get worse for you." he sad as he unlooped his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated!! So this was intense! :3 I kind of like him taking a douche bag approach but I kind of hate it at the same time. :/ Also I have some super interesting theroies of how he got the scars and by super interesting I mean I have none. Oh well, lets see how good this can get!


End file.
